


Kabe-don'ed (Q4 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Kabe-Don, M/M, Sode-kuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Kabe-don'ed (Q4 2014)

When Yamada wakes up that morning and realises it will probably be raining the whole day, he decides maybe a day at home not doing anything is probably quite nice.  
Yuto’s flat needs cleaning and he is quite happy to do that, even though he hates being called the ‘female’ in their relationship. There is no ‘female’ in their relationship. Yuto just like to take care of him most of the time because Yuto feels like he is a more responsible one (He isn’t).  
JUMP filmed a PV yesterday, and they didn’t finish until late.  
Yuto was going to drop him home, but he has an early start today, and he decided to stay over at Yuto’s.  
Yuto’s flat is practically his second home anyway.  
He opens the familiar drawer and pulls out some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and a hoodie.  
The moment he puts on the jogging bottom, he curses his DNA.  
They used to be the same height.  
They used to be able to share clothes and shoes.  
Yuto is now about half a foot taller than he is and about 2 shoe sizes bigger than he is.  
Yuto is also 93 days younger than he is.  
He rolls up the bottom of the jogging bottoms and wanders out of the bedroom.  
Yuto has left a note on the dining table for him.

I have strawberries!  
(Fridge)

He laughs at the note.  
He turns the TV on and he remembers Yuto said he has recorded the latest episode of “Honma Dekka!” because he was promoting Suikyu Yankee with Ohara Sakurako and his mother hasn’t seen it yet.  
Yamada has already laughed his head off with his family when Yuto and Yuya were on ‘VS Arashi’; and Chihiro and Misaki laughed at Yuto afterwards too, because who on the face of the earth thought wearing Speedo to senpai’s show was a good idea?  
And it’s the manic senpai’s too; thank god it wasn’t to Tokio’s program, because Yuto and Yuya’s Speedo would have definitely been pulled down.

He presses play and potters round the flat, munching on the strawberries and cleaning at the same time, until he hears the familiar voice coming onto the screen.

Kabe-don?

Yamada isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or not.  
Ohara-san is such a lovely girl, and Yuto looks so uncomfortable.  
That bright gold (yellow?) hair doesn’t help either (and the two of them are going through so much conditioner to keep the gold/silver hair, it is actually getting out of hand).  
He might look like an ikemen on the other side, but deep down he is a geek and a dork.  
Give him a dressing gown with a massive hood and a stick and he’d pretend to be in Star Wars.  
Give him a pair of tap dancing shoes and he’d be dancing the whole day.  
Give him a pair of drum sticks and you’ll never have peace and quiet.  
Give him a camera and you’ll never see him again.

He watches the whole episode, and suddenly feels a bit down.  
There is a weird feeling in his stomach that he can’t settle.  
Part of him wants to throw Ohara-san across the room and slide between Yuto and the wall.  
The other part of him wants to be Ohara-san.

Is that what jealousy feels like?

*

Yamada is cooking dinner with Yuto opens the front door.

“Tadaima!”  
“Okaeri!” Yamada says, still chopping away.  
“Ryosuke, you’re still here!” Yuto smiles and hugs Yamada from behind.  
“Oi!” Yamada stops cutting. “I have a knife in my hand! I could have hurt you!”  
“But you didn’t.” Yuto answers, burying his face in Yamada’s hair.  
“I could have hurt myself.” Yamada laughs.  
“I wouldn’t let you do that.” Yuto smiles into his hair. “What’s for dinner?”  
“I found fish in your fridge.” Yuto wrinkles his nose. “Too late to not have fish now.” Yamada adds.  
“I like fish.” Yuto answers. “Yama-chan, are you wearing my clothes?”  
“What do you think? Unless you have another explanation why my own clothes doesn’t fit me?”  
“OH!”  
“What?” Yamada asks and turns his head to look at Yuto.  
“Sode-kuru!” Yuto reaches out to roll up Yamada’s sleeves from behind.  
“What the hell?”  
“It’s the new thing!” Yuto answers, carefully rolling up the sleeves on the hoodie whilst still wraps around Yamada. “Kabe-don is no longer the ‘thing’. Sode-kuru is!”  
“And you would know?” Yamada asks, suddenly remembers the weird feeling in his stomach earlier and it was definitely coming back.  
“Ohara was telling me about it.” Yuto answers.  
“Does Ohara-san wait for you at home and cook dinner for you too?” Yamada asks, keeping his focus on preparing dinner.

Yuto freezes on the spot for a fraction of a second.

“Ne Ryosuke...” says Yuto, slowly removing the knife from his hand and turns him around to face him.  
“Yes?” Yamada asks, tilting his head up to look at Yuto.  
“Are you jealous?” Yuto asks. “...of Ohara?”  
“No? Why would I be?” Yamada asks. Yuto removes the knife from Yamada’s hand before grabbing his arms and walks him backwards towards the sitting room, and pushes him against the wall. “What are you doing?”  
Yuto takes a step back and falls into Yamada. Just as Yamada is about to turn duck away from Yuto, but he breaks his fall with his right hand and it lands right next to his face.

DUN.

“You weren’t jealous of this?” Yuto whispers, his face inches away from Yamada’s.  
“No...?” Yamada answers, but it came out more like a question.  
Yuto gently kicks the wall between Yamada’s legs...

DUN.

“Are you sure?” He asks again.  
“I am not...” Yamada isn’t given a chance to finish his sentence; Yuto has already tilted his head by Yamada’s chin, bent down and pressed his lips on top of Yamada’s. Out of habit, Yamada wraps his arms round Yuto’s neck and Yuto wraps his round Yamada’s waist to keep him there.  
Yamada pulls away from the kiss and looks right into Yuto’s eyes.  
“Better now?” Yuto asks.  
Yamada suddenly jumps and wraps his legs round Yuto’s waist. Yuto stumbles as he definitely isn’t expecting it, and he turns around just enough to fall onto the wall that Yamada was against only a few seconds ago.  
“Definitely better.” Yamada smiles and attaches his lips back onto Yuto’s, his legs wrap round Yuto’s waist tightly.

*

“Ne ne Yuto.” Yamada asks as they are getting ready to go to bed. “Does it count as a Kabe-don?”  
“What counts?”  
“When you were carrying me and you fell into the wall.”  
“Idiot.” Yuto laughs.


End file.
